


Situations

by minkong



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkong/pseuds/minkong
Summary: This was supposed to be a one shot but I wanted to add something more so here it is :) Hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Minkyung always thought life is about taking advance of the situations life itself throws at you so when a stranger sent her a text saying “Hi”, it seems like the person was supposed to send that to someone else but anyways she answered with a Hi and that was how their “friendship started”. Now 3 months into texting the estranger (they never told the other their names or any really personal information) told her that they should meet someday; at first she wasn’t sure but after thinking it over she thought that maybe her good texting friend could become her real life friend.

On a summer day, Minkyung was sitting in a small café really close to her university waiting for the “stranger”. There wasn’t many people on the café, but it was maybe because it was 3:00pm on a Monday afternoon. They told each other what the other were wearing so they could recognize each other. Suddenly the jingle on the door sounds indicating someone entered. Minkyung looked up from her phone at the person who was entering the café and her breath got caught in her throat.  
Right at the door there was a small and cute girl dressed in the way the stranger told her she was going to go dressed as. The petite girl was looking around until she saw her and instantly smiled and she was even cuter when she was smiling.

“Hi!”- Said the cute stranger siting in from on her. Now that Minkyung looked at her closely she could tell the other girl was really pretty and was a few years younger than her. She has really long brown hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans in contracts to her own off-shoulder red blouse and short skirt. “I’m sorry if I am underdressed, I just go out of class.”

“No, it’s okay; really.” She answered with a smile. “But let start with names. My name is Kim Minkyung and I’m a law major at the Seoul national university.” She said and noticed how the other person’s eyes got really big.

“Really? I also study at the Seoul national university, but I’m a music major.” She said and Minkyung couldn’t contain the smile that slowly took over her face. She was really glad that they were university mates, because that mean that they could see each other more often. “My name is Kang Yebin, by the way” And Yebin noticed the face Minkyung made when she heard her name, it was the face everyone made when the found that who she was. “And yes, I’m the main rapper of 98s”. 

98s was the most popular girl band right now, they were popular all over the world but they still acted like teenagers, they go to college like every other kid their age. 98s was a band composed by Jung Eunwoo, main vocal and leader (lol), Kang Yebin, main rapper and Zhou Jieqiong, main dancer and face. 

“Please don’t look at me differently now, I’m the same stranger from the last 3 months” Yebin said with pleading eyes and to Minkyung she looked like a lost and wet puppy, nothing compared to the image everyone has of her, she wasn’t called the nation’s girl crush for nothing.

“I’m not gonna do that, to me you’re the same silly stranger from all those months.” Minkyung said and Yebin could be gladder. 

They spend the next 4 hours talking and getting to know each other better. Minkyung talked about her major and the things they have to do and at first she thought the other girl was gonna get bored but she was giving her a look that said the other thing; she was really paying attention to what she was saying and that made her feel like she was special and that somehow felt… nice. Yebin also talked about how trashy the music industry was and how hard they made her work, but also about how much she loved what she was doing and how happy it made her. That night they had dinner together and Yebin took Minkyung home.

They continue to meet each other on campus, on their houses (dormitory for Minkyung) or at restaurants and public places. At first Minkyung was worried but Yebin assured her that it didn’t really matter what others think about her life, that she liked to spend time with Minkyung so she was gonna do it all the time. But rumors fly and being in the most popular girl band allowed her everything but privacy and in one of their interviews they asked her about Minkyung.

“So Yebin, we heard that you’re dating a pretty girl from your university, is that true?” The interviewer asked and Jieqiong and Eunwoo looked at Yebin and stared making weird sounds so Yebin slapped both of them.

“Truly, we aren’t dating but she’s a really special person that I met by causality and completely changed my life. Had you listened our new song “situation”? To be honest, I wrote that song about her and I’m glad she’s my friend.” Yebin let her emotions get the best of her and after that words left her mouth she remembered a part of the song… “I will love you and the situations that lead me to meet you until the day I die.” and now she knew that minkyung and the whole nation knew she was in love with the pretty girl from her university.

Minkyung was watching the interview and after it ended everyone on social media and even the news were talking about “the girl who stole Yebin’s heart” and even though no one were saying her name she knew it was her. She knew about Yebin’s feelings, Yebin didn’t told her but the small girl were pretty obvious about her affection and her jealously towards her and everyone who got close to her. But to her it was cute, everything about Yebin was cute to her.

It was close to 11pm when someone knocked on Minkyung door, she wasn’t expecting someone so she opened the door really carefully and a really embarrassed Yebin entered her dorm. 

“Hi” said the petite girl and minkyung only smiled at her. “So, did you watch the interview?” Minkyung nodded and Yebin huffed. 

“You’re so cute.” Minkyung said pinching Yebin’s cheeks. “I’m glad I’m your friend too” She said smiling knowing that the other girl was gonna pout. And she was right, Yebin was pouting with her best puppy eyes.

“You know I don’t want to be just your friend, Minky.” She loved that nickname ever since Yebin started calling her that and because Yebin was sulking it sounded even cuter. 

“So what do you want to be? I don’t get what…” And the words stopped in her throat because the petite girl were standing on her tip toes and were kissing her. It was a tender kiss but it didn’t lack passion; Minkyung could feel everything Yebin wanted to tell her so she kissed her in the same way so she could tell her what she feel.

That night Yebin spend the time cuddling with Minkyung like they have done many times before but this time she could kiss her and tell her all the things she has always wanted to tell her. Minkyung fell asleep in Yebin’s arms and the later took the opportunity to kiss the other girl in her forehead and take a picture. After considering it for a long time –only 10 minutes but for her it was a long time- she uploaded the picture to her Instagram with the caption “I will always love you and the situations that lead me to meet you, pretty girl from my university <3”

Not even 3 minutes from her post her phone ringed, it was the group chat with her band mates; they were teasing her and calling her whipped but she didn’t care because she has the girl she loves sleeping in her arms and she won’t trade it for the world.

FIN.


	2. Little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I wanted to add something more so here it is :) Hope you like it.

It has been a little more than 3 months since Yebin and Minkyung started dating and surprisingly (not really) to Minkyung Yebin is totally different to on-stage Yebin. Yebin is a whiny child that only shows her love, pouts, bright smile and kisses, many kisses but Yebin is also very sensitive so she gets jealous very easily and sometimes can be too much but she has been getting better the more time they spend together. 

Yebin has been in Minkyung’s dorm since last night because today they are going to visit Minkyung’s parents and if they want to be there before the sun go down they have to leave really early or that was the excuse Yebin gave Minkyung when she arrived at her dorm the night before. Yebin wants to “officially” introduce herself to her girlfriend’s parents; they have talked over the phone and has seen each other in video calls but to Yebin that isn’t enough, she wants to meet then personally and Minkyung couldn’t be more trilled knowing that her lover is as interested in the relationship, even more, than she is. 

Right now they have been stuck in the subway for more than 3 hours and they have 7 more to go. “Minky, do you think your parents will like me?” Even though Yebin was the one that suggested they meet the parents she was really nervous because it’s something she has never done before.

Many times people has wonder if it’s true when Yebin said she has never been in a relationship before and even though it sounds unbelievable, the ones who really know her know it’s true. When the 98s members were in middle and high school Eunwoo and Jieqiong spend most of time acting like the kids they were while Yebin spend almost all her free times working on music, composing and writing lyrics for their small band. Yebin always knew what she wanted to do with her life and now she’s living the life she has always dreamt of and she even got a bonus, she has a beautiful girl by her side. 

“That’s unnie for you.” Minkyung jokingly threatened her while giving her her infamous “angry” face that was more cute than angry. “I’m pretty sure my mom is going to love you, but my dad…” She trailed off leaving the rest for imagination. 

“I have never called you unnie before.” Yebin says while rolling her eyes. “And please don’t scare me; if your dad doesn’t like me, what is going to happen to us?” Another thing about the small girl is that she panics really easily when things don’t go the way she planned them to.

“I’m not leaving you if that’s what is in your pretty little mind.” The older girl says while kissing her baby-like girlfriend in the forehead and the latter scrunch up her nose as she always do whatever the older touches her face and Minkyung swears she has never seen something as cute as that. “And I don’t mind you don’t calling me unnie but my parents like polite people so it’s better if you call me unnie.” 

“Okay, unnie.” And as expected from the pouting princess, she was pouting again. “You know I love you, right?” 

Minkyung has heard those words many times before, the first time being when Yebin kissed her for the first time and they started dating, but that doesn’t mean that she stopped feeling like the first time, and Yebin looking at her like she’s the only and most precious person in the world doesn’t really help much with her throbbing heart. 

“I know. And I love you, too. Sooo much.” And that was true. Unlike Yebin, Minkyung has been in many relationships but she has never felt as loved as she feels with Yebin and she has never loved someone as much as she loves Yebin and that scares her. Not because she thinks they are going to break up soon or anything but because they haven’t been together for that long yet they are so passionate about each other. 

Yebin smiles up at her unnie and decided that if she has her by her side, she’s going to be ok. “I’m going to sleep now, unnie. Wake me up when we are there.” She says as she snuggles up by her favorite person’s side and sighs contently. She has never feel so happy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Minkyung’s hometown a few hours later and her parents were waiting for them. It was a little bit crowed because of the season but Yebin could tell right away who her girlfriend’s parents were because Minkyung looks exactly like her mom and she has her father’s smile. The exact moment Minkyung saw her parents she hugged them and started talking to them somehow forgetting the small girl but Yebin don’t care for as long as she can see the big smile her girlfriend has on her face. After that they went to the family’s car and home. 

When they arrived home, the girlfriends went to the oldest room and after Minkyung and Yebin leave their bags and settle down they were called to the table to eat. Yebin again was nervous because she knew her parents-in-law were going to ask every single thing about her and she didn’t know how to make herself look better. They sat at the table and at first it was so awkward because no one knew what to do but Minkyung’s mom started talking to them.

“So Yebin, Minkyung has talked so much about you to me that sometimes I think I know you.” Minkyung’s mom says smiling at the nervous girl and you could also heard Minkyung’s muffled “mommm”

“I hope she has only told you the good things.” Yebin nervously side-eyed Minkyung and the latter smiled at her to make the younger feel more at ease.

“She keeps telling me that you’re the cutest, that you treat her really well and tons of good things.”

Yebin has been feeling nervous since they arrived at her girlfriend’s hometown and it only got worse when they saw the parents waiting for them at the entrance but Mrs. Kim has been treating her so well and was always smiling at her that she starting to feel more comfortable in the Kim’s house but she couldn’t say the same about Minkyung’s dad, he hasn’t say anything to her other than “hello” when they first greeted each other at the subway station. Minkyung has noticed that too and she is starting to feel nervous about that.   
After they ate they decided to go to the living room to continue talking. Yebin and Minkyung’s mom were really close by now that Minkyung feels like her mom ditched her for her girlfriend but she was glad because that means her mom approved of them. 

“Dad, what do you think about Yebin? You haven’t say anything since we got here.” She asks hoping that her dad like her girlfriend as much as her mom but was being secretive about it.

“I don’t really have much to say.” He averts his gaze from her daughter to the TV as soon as he says that and doesn’t say anything else.

“Well, now that we’re here I was thinking about giving you a teaser of our new song that it’s going to be released in a few weeks.” Yebin looks at everyone expecting and looks for the instrumental of the song in her phone. “I actually wrote this song thinking of unnie so I hope everyone likes it.” She says looking at Mr. and Mrs. Kim. “Especially you unnie.” She looks at her girlfriend while the first part of the song starts to play. 

Your hand fits in mine  
like it's made just for me  
but bear this in mind  
it was meant to be  
and I'm joining up the dots  
with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me

Yebin never stops looking at her girlfriend while singing the song, instead she gains courage when she sees the love in her unnie’s eyes and reaches for the taller girl’s hand and interlocks their fingers, loving the way her small hand fits just perfectly in the slightly bigger ones. 

I know you've never loved  
the crinkles by your eyes  
when you smile  
you’ve never loved  
your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back  
at the bottom of your spine  
but I'll love them endlessly

Yebin has seen pretty eyes but her girlfriend’s brown eyes were by far the prettiest, especially when they were looking at her with nothing but love and adoration. And even thought she could see the often she gets amazed every time because no one has ever look at her like that and sometimes she wonder if her eyes look the same when looking at Minkyung because in her heart they do.

I won't let these little things  
slip out of my mouth  
but if I do  
It's you  
oh, it's you  
they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
and all these little things

After singing the last line, Yebin stops the song and kiss her girlfriend’s cheek with a bit and loud smooch sound totally forgetting where they were. 

“Ms. Kang, where do you think you are and what do you think you're doing?” At deep voice says. "Holy shit" was the only thing in Yebin's head. 

“Oh, Mrs. Kim. I’m so sorry, I got carried away by the song. I was- I didn’t- I…” Yebin has never feel this embarrassed in her life. She is looking at the floor waiting for the Kims to scold her or even worse, forbid her from seeing her unnie again but she only heard laughs so she lifts up her head.

“Kyung-ah, have I ever told how cute your girlfriend is?” Ms. and Mrs. Kim are looking at her while smiling and in that moment she knows she made the right decision by singing that song. 

That night Minkyung kisses and hugs her cute and small girlfriend before falling asleep and the last thing she heard was “I love you and all your little things.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something and I will appreciate if you leave some comments about the one shot. Also, English is not my first language so I’m sorry for any mistake.


End file.
